Fate has a Name
by MazzieRKOfever
Summary: Leah escapes from a hellacious life of abuse. She sets out to start new with the help of her best friend, she meets an exciting stranger that helps her realize everything will be alright. I ONLY OWN MY O/C'S. I OWN NOTHING SUPERNATURAL OR MUSIC RELATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate has a Name**

Chapter 1

I had no choice but to leave my life behind. The abuse I've put up with for almost 3 years, not being close to my family anymore because I chose my love life over my bloodline. Being belittled by the man I thought loved me turning into being smacked around and being told what to do, what to say and what to wear. Having to get permission to visit my only friend I had, just to end up losing her too. I just found out I was pregnant, and after I told Mark about the news. Well, lets just say smacking me was his way of saying get rid of "it". Oh, I'll get rid of it alright, this life is what I'm getting rid of. Thanks to all the savings bonds I've cashed in and my life's savings and my inheritance that Mark didn't know about I got from my grandfather I have just under $150,000 to start a new life for both me and my Baby. Mark works at 10 pm tonight, so this is my one and only chance. What makes it easier to do, he is working a double shift. I know my play. I know the best thing for me to do right now is act like everything is normal, I have to before he knows something is up.

It's 6:47pm and I'm finishing up dinner. Tonight I made a simple batch of spaghetti, sauce and garlic bread. Basic, I know. My skills in the kitchen aren't necessarily welcomed here because I've always been told that I am trash and I shouldn't try to out do myself. So I stick to the basics. I'm stirring up the sauce when Mark yells from the other room.

"Get me a beer!" he yells. I roll me eyes knowing that this is his daily routine. Beer, dinner, shower, work, sleep, beer, sex, sleep and repeat. I get him a beer from the back of the fridge because it's the coldest, and that's how he likes it. I set it on the table next to his chair after taking off the cap. "When's dinner going to be ready? He asked me as I set down his beer. "It's about done. Maybe 5 more minutes" I say with a smile. "Good, I'm starving." He replies as I walk back to the kitchen. I add the sauce to the noodles and mix it all together. I put his TV tray together and set it in front of him followed by retrieving his plate of dinner. Swiping two pieces of garlic toast and putting it on his plate, I make sure I grab his silverware and a fresh beer and bring it to him. "Dinner is ready Babe". Mark looks up at me pleased at the smell his dinner brings to him. "Thank you" he sits up and continues "looks good, and thanks for the fresh beer!" he smiled. "You're welcome" I smiled like nothing was wrong. I go retrieve my plate after setting up my table and I sit on the end of the couch closest to his chair.

I almost feel bad for leaving him tonight, our meal together seems to be going great. I start to second guess myself and reconsider my plan. My thoughts were cut off with his random question. "When are you having your little problem taken care of?" Knowing what Mark meant by that, I decide rather quickly to make up a lie. "Tomorrow morning, the sooner the better." I replied before taking a bite of my spaghetti. Mark nodded his head "Good, and I agree. I hope you weren't expecting me to go with you?" he asked in a questioning tone. "No, No I can go by myself. No worries." I say with fake certainty. "Good deal." He assured himself as he turned up the volume on the television. I look at him with such hate as I hold back the tears.

After a little bit, we finish our dinners and I take our dishes to the sink to clean them up. Mark finishes his beer and watches the last of his TV show while I clean up the kitchen. As I'm putting the last of the dishes away and finish cleaning up the kitchen Mark comes up behind me and firmly grabs my waist and pulls me closer to his front. I freeze as he moves my long brown hair to one side of my neck. "I'm going to shower and head to work. Tomorrow after your appointment, I want you in bed waiting for me to get home from my double." He kisses my neck. "I'll be there Babe, waiting for your arrival. You're clean coveralls are on the bed along with everything else." I say sweetly as I look at him. He moves his hand to caress my face "You've learned, good girl. My lunch?" "Is left over spaghetti and garlic bread in separate containers and I even made you a small salad on the side with your favorite dressing in a smaller container." I say proudly. "Good. I'll be out in about fifteen minutes." he replies as he heads towards the bathroom. I check the clock as he walks around the corner and see that it is 8:58pm. "It's almost time" I say to myself. I go get Mark's boots ready for him and set them by his chair because that will be he final step into him leaving for work. I stand at the end of the couch with his lunch in one hand and his wallet in the other to make sure he doesn't forget anything.

Mark comes out of our bedroom and sits in his chair to put his boots on. Once he's done, he stands up and I had him his wallet, and his lunch. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek then heads out the door. I follow him to watch him get in the car as he leaves for work. I wait for him to turn the corner like I always do and I run to the bedroom and reach under the bed and grab my pre packed suitcase, and my smaller bag to put all of my bathroom supplies in. I rush around like there is no tomorrow to gather all of my bath things. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razors, shaving cream, tooth brush and tooth paste, hair brush, everything is packed and whatever I don't have I can get new when I'm out of this horrible place. I zip up the bag after doing the last check to make sure I have everything and carry my stuff to the door as I wait for my taxi to arrive. Thankfully I didn't have to wait that long, the taxi showed up rather quickly. I grab my bags and leave the house without giving a care in the world about the front door being unlocked. The driver put my bags in the trunk while I held onto my purse and got in the back seat. Once the driver got my bags in the trunk he returned to his seat, turned around with a smile on his face "Where to?" he asked. I looked at him with the blankest stare. Where was I going to go? Then I realized that for the first time in too long, I was going to be able to make my own decisions, do what I want, go anywhere I want. So I said the first thing that popped into my head "the farthest you can take me, away from here." The Driver nodded and replied asking "I can take you to the train station if that's ok?" "YES!" I immediately continued "The train station is perfect, thank you." He didn't say anything. He just drove. My eyes filled up with tears of joy, and as a single tear slid down my right cheek I hold my hand to my stomach and whisper "I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise."

About a half hour drive later, we pull in front of the train station. The driver opens my door and I step out as he retrieves my luggage. I hand him two hundred dollars, which is more than I owed but I figured that if he was willing to bring me here, he deserved recognition with a nice tip. As he's driving away I walk up to the ticket booth while I'm looking at the departure times and see that a train will leave at 12:05 to Louisville, Kentucky is only a 10 minute wait, and in coincidence being where my best friend Alyssa lives. I purchase a ticket and board train number 2. It's barely even crowded when I find a seating area where no one is away from everyone and set my stuff down. I put the rest of my money in he pocket on the inside of my jacket and carefully keep my belongings close to me. I hope and pray to myself that Alyssa will forgive me for making the choice I did, but part of me is prepared for her to tell me to go to hell as well. I look around to see maybe six or seven other people on the train scattered around the seats as the Conductor comes to collect and punch the tickets. When he arrives to me, I hand him my ticket and he punches it. "Enjoy the ride." He says. "I will try to" I reply with a smile. I sit back to enjoy the ride while I think to myself the possibility of my best friend slamming the door in my face but I am also hoping that Alyssa will let me explain myself. She has always been the understanding type, but she's also the type that will hold a grudge. The train ride will take about 37 hours from Colorado Springs to Louisville. I gather up my things and collect my small throw pillow that I got from my Grandma when I was 3 years old along with the afghan she made me for my eighteenth birthday right before she passed away and curl up on comfy seat and sink into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thirty-seven hours later I arrive at the train station in Louisville. I gather my things and make my way to a pay phone and call a taxi. As I wait for my ride, I get the letter envelope Alyssa wrote me with Alyssa's address on it. Once the taxi showed up, the driver put my bags in the trunk and I got in the back seat. Feels like déjà vu I must say. The driver returned to his seat and turned to look at me. "So, where are we going?" I look at the address and tell him. I watch as he puts it in his GPS system. Once the destination was obtained he looks at me with a smile on his face. "So this ride will take about 10 minutes" he continued "So sit back and relax." He put his seat belt back on and put the car into drive. Once we start moving. He starts talking "Where are you from?" he asked me. "Not here, that's for sure." I say with humor. "I'm from Colorado, and frankly that's all behind me now." I continued. He looks at me in the mirror. "Well, for whatever reason you felt you needed to leave. Let me be the first welcome you to Louisville." He said with a smile. "Thank you." I smiled back.

It was a very fast ride to Alyssa's house. As we pull up to the front of the house. I'm happy to see lights on showing movement in the house. The driver got out to get my bags as I stepped out of the cab. When he brings my bags to me I ask him how much I owed him. "Nothing. Ride is on me." I looked at him surprised. "No, no please take at least a tip" I insisted. "Tips are not mandatory Miss." He replied. I looked at him and stuck a folded up twenty dollar bill into his flannel pocket as I say "not mandatory, but appreciated." I said smiling. "Thank you for the ride." And he responded "Pleasure was all mine." "Could you do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure." He replied. "Incase she doesn't let me in, can you stick around so I can go to a hotel?" "Absolutely! I'll wait in the car." "Thank you, I'll give you a thumbs up if it's ok for you to leave without me." He nodded his head and got in the drivers seat. I looked at the house and take a deep breath hoping this will go well. As I roll my bags to the front door, I hesitate at knocking at first but I give the door a quick decent sounding knock. I twiddle my thumbs waiting for the door to open. The door opens after a few seconds later and I see Alyssa. She looks shocked to see me standing there. Tears fill up my eyes and I simply say "You were right. I'm so sorry Alyssa." As the tears fall she instantly hugs me and says "You don't need to say sorry! Leah, I missed you." And we cried together. She grabs my bags and I turn and give the driver a thumbs up and he takes off.

I shut the door behind me. "Come, sit down. Tell me everything" Alyssa requests. I do as she asks and I tell her everything. Even the news about the news I recently found out, and what Mark expected me to do. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" She continues "How dare him!" I'm just as pissed as she is. "That's why I left him. I couldn't do that and I never would. I finally had enough" I said as a tear rolled down my face. Alyssa embraces me into a hug. "I am so proud of you. I will be here to help you with whatever you need." She said. I smile to myself that I didn't lose my best friend, and I am happy to be here with her now. We break the hug and I wipe away my tear trails from my cheeks. I smile at Alyssa. "So tell me, what's new with you? How's work?" I asked her. "Work is good. I'm able to work from home now. So I can sleep in a little bit longer than normal." She laughs. "That's awesome Lys." I say proudly. "What about your love life? Any special guy..s?" I tease laughing. "Guys?! What am I, running my own brothel?" We laughed. "No, just one guy…Sam. We've been dating for almost a year now." She continued smiling as she goes through her cell phone to show me a picture. "He's so tall! And good looking, you go girl!" I continued "When do I get to meet him?" She smiled "Probably sometime today. Him and his Brother are coming by so they can work on their car. But I would be happy to introduce my best friend to my boyfriend. But right now it's late and we need sleep. Come on, we will sleep in the same bed like we used to for our sleep overs." I follow Alyssa to her room where she gets me a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "You know I have my own pajamas." I chuckled. "Yea but why dig through your bags this late?" She replied. She's got me there and I am ready for sleep Once we get to her room, she pulls out tattered bleach stained t-shirt and a pair of black pajama shorts. I start to get undressed and I can she her reaction to he old yellowish green bruises I have on my back, shoulders, and my legs in her dresser mirror. I see the hurt in her eyes as we make eye contact and I smile half heartedly at her. She smiled back "Tomorrow, I will make up the spare room for you. You can decorate it and paint it however you want." She announces as she gets into bed. I look at her with confusion in my mind. "You have a spare room? Where?" I asked. "The Guest House. It's an entire two bedroom house with enough room for you and the baby when they arrive." She smiles. "Are you serious?! Alyssa, I don't want to impose.. I couldn't-" she cut me off. "You're not imposing if I offer, and truthfully where else are you going to go? Now come on, let's get to bed." She pats on the open side of her bed. I get in bed and lay down and cover up with the covers. "Thank you Alyssa, Thanks for being my best friend." She reaches her hand over to meet mine and she holds it. "Thanks for letting me." Alyssa replied. And soon, we both faded into unconsciousness.

I get woken up to the smell of breakfast being made. I walk out to the kitchen and see Alyssa cooking some eggs to go with the bacon and waffles she has already prepared. "Something smells delicious." I say taking a seat at her table. I must've startled her since she looked at me quickly. "Good morning sunshine!" Alyssa smiled at me. "After breakfast, I'll show you the upstairs." She turns around to finish cooking the eggs and plates them. Alyssa brings over the plates to the table and we start eating our breakfast. Thinking to myself that I need to see a doctor for my little surprise, but then I also realized I needed to get a job again that hopefully offers health insurance. Well, first step is to ask Alyssa if she has any leads for me. "Do you know any place hiring that has at least health insurance to offer?" I asked intently. "As a matter of fact I do" She continued "Me, I'm looking for an assistant." She smiles. "So you're wanting me to fetch you coffee and get your dry cleaning?" I laughed. "No! Who do you take me for?" Alyssa continued "You would be taking my phone calls, making meetings, all the good stuff. You'd be salary. When do you want to start?". "You're serious?" I ask her. "As a heart attack." She smiles. I can't help but smile as I look at her with surprised eyes. "I can start whenever you'd like me to." I replied to her. "Good, you can start on Monday. So you can enjoy your next four days off with me." She help up her orange juice glass to me. "You got yourself an assistant. I clanked her glass as we took a sip. We finished our breakfast and I helped her clean up before she took me outside to show me the guest house. She opens the door and I instantly see a fireplace in the living room area. As we step inside, I see the dining room that lead to an open kitchen. "Lys, this is gorgeous! I can definitely make it my own." "Wait until you see your bedroom." I look at her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the living room to the hallway past the kitchen. I stopped at the first opened door on the left to see a decent sized bathroom with a soaker tub. "I'm in love already!" We get to the end of the hallway with the door on the right. Alyssa turns to look at me. "Close your eyes." I do as I'm asked. I hear her open the door and she leads me inside. "Remember when we were in school and we decided do draw up our dream bedrooms?" I was asked. "Yes, I remember." I replied with her to continue. "Well, just open your eyes." I open my eyes and I am in awe. French doors leading out to a little patio and a walk-in closet that will be great for me. "I'm in love with this room. What about the baby's room?" I asked. She opens the bedroom door across from mine and I see a room with a decent sized area. I can only imagine how the nursery could look. "oh this will definitely work for us. Thank you so much Lys." I say as I hug her. "You're so welcome Leah". Hugging me back. "What time is your man and his brother coming by? I asked her. "Around noon, why? She replied. "Because I need to go shopping and will need help putting the stuff together." She laughs "Oh so you're just trying to have Sam and Dean slave away the first day you meet them? Yep, you're my best friend." We laughed together. Alyssa looks out the window when we heard the sounds of a car pull up. "Looks like you get to meet them sooner than that. They're here." She smiles. We walk out of the guest house to where I see Sam and I'm assuming his brother walk around the side of Alyssa's house. I couldn't help but notice how good looking his brother was, and my heart started to beat a little faster. "Hey Babe" Sam says walking up to greet Lys with a kiss. "Hi Honey" she replies with a hug. "Hey Dean" she welcomes his presence. "Hey Alyssa" he said with a cool but monotone way but with his eyes glued on mine. Why is my heart fluttering, I know he's handsome but damn. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you both to my life long best friend. Leah, this is Sam and his brother Dean. Sam, Dean. This is Leah." Sam is the first one to shake my hand "Leah it's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Alyssa. It's nice to finally meet you!" Sam said warmly. "Thank you Sam, it's nice to meet you as well!" I replied sticking my hand out to Dean. Smiling, he grabs my hand and a shock shot through my palm that made both of us grip a little bit tighter. "Nice to meet you, Dean" I say with a smile meeting the gaze of his stunning green eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Leah" Dean smiled back at me. "So, good news. Baby is fixed so we can all hangout and not have to do anything." Dean said. "Yeah, about that.." Alyssa continues "We are putting you guys to work. Leah here, needs a new bedroom since she will be staying in the guest house and we need two strong men to help with the building. We were about to go shopping" Alyssa says smiling. "We will all go, we can take Baby." Dean suggests.

We walk around the side of the main house and I am again in awe when I see this beautiful older hot rod. And I just get too excited. "I take it this is who you were calling Baby?" I say as I take her beauty in. "She is gorgeous! 1967 Chevy Impala sport sedan. Probably have a 502-cubic-inch big block V8, right? I say looking on the inside. "You know your cars" Dean says. "That's very impressive." He continued. "My Dad and Grandfather were very into cars. I know what I know because of them." I smile as the memories pass through my mind. "You can sit up front if you'd like." Sam suggests "I'll sit in the back with Alyssa." "Sure, thanks Sam." We all get in "Baby" and Dean starts her up. "Oh does she purr" I say. "Alyssa, you have the greatest best friend ever." Dean said smiling. "Can you open her up once we get on the main road?" I asked biting my lip. "Oh you don't even have to ask sweetheart." Dean smiled back and he reversed out of the driveway and off to the store we went.

Coming back after being gone for about a couple hours. We all got out of the car with our food we got for lunch as we waited for the delivery truck to show up with my new bedroom set. "Thank you all for helping me. And thank you Dean for the thrill ride! It was so worth it!" I laughed. "Oh it's no problem. I'm glad to have someone who truly appreciates cars sit next to me when I open her up." Dean smirked. "Hey" Sam started "I appreciate the car Dean, she's gotten us through a lot." Sam finished. "Let's just get in the house and eat, I'm starving!" Alyssa exhausted. We get back in the house we open our food and everyone starts to sit down and eat. I pull out my chair and go to sit down when the combination of smells hit me, and I run to the bathroom. I make it just in time too. "oh great, not how I wanted to be in front of new people." There's a knock at the door. "Leah, are you ok?" Lys asks. "Yea, just the combination smell of everything got to me. I'm ok." I wash my hands and rinse out my mouth. I open the and door and see Lys standing there. I look at her with shame in my eyes. Lys smiles and shakes her head. "Well, Dean is interested in you by the way. But now, you have to decide if you're going to hide your situation for a bit or be upfront and honest about it." Lys smiles. "You know what my mom used to say." I started "Honesty is the best quality." We both said in sync. "Let's go so I can explain myself." I joke.

Getting back to the table, I sit down and I can feel both Sam and Dean's eyes on me. "Sorry about that". I smile. "Are, you ok?" Sam asked "Yea I'm fine, just the combination of the smells got to me and the baby didn't like it." I smiled at him. Dean dropped his fork on his plate and I looked at him biting my lip. "Did you say Baby?" he asked. "Yes I did. I'm pregnant." I said looking back between Sam and Dean I see their confusion. "And there's reasons why I am here after not being in touch with Alyssa for so long." I continue as I lead into telling Sam and Dean my entire story. Every little detail I lay out with honesty. "That son of a Bitch." Dean started. "Leah, I am so sorry that you've gone through all of this. And I'm glad you got away from him. You're a lot braver than most women that are in the same situation." Sam replied. "Hell yes you are." Dean continued. "Does this jackass know or have any idea where you may have gone?" he asked. "I don't think so. When Alyssa sent me the letter after she moved here, I was the one who got the mail that day and I hid the envelope in this secret spot only I knew of in the house. I made sure he never seen them." I say confidently. Both Sam and Dean nod their heads. "Well, that's good." Sam said. By this time the delivery truck shows up.

Dean jumps up first "Let's go Sammy, we have some heavy lifting to do." He said with a smile. "I'll show you where I want everything to go." I said as I head out the door with Alyssa on my flank. A few hours later I watch Dean and Sam move my vanity to the spot I asked them to. "Thank you again Boys, I appreciate it." I smile. "Oh no worries Leah, Thank you for giving us something to do today." Dean said as he walked closer to me. "So, with everything you left behind. Does that mean you left all your feelings behind as well?" Dean asked. "I left _everything _behind so I can give myself and my little one a future that won't have fear in it." I say whole heartedly. "Well, for what it's worth. You are a beautiful, smart, strong, brave badass woman who knows her cars. And if you'd like, one day I would like to take you out. Show you that not every guy is a dick." He finished. I looked at him confused "You're willing to do that even though of my condition?" I asked. "Pregnancy is not a condition. If anything you'd be a great date because you're going to crave things, and I'll eat good. It's a win win in my book." Dean smiled. He's definitely got a point there, and the fact that he is so sincere makes it better. "I'd like that." I say biting my lip. Dean didn't say anything, but he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again." He muttered and walked off to his amazing car. Alyssa and Sam walk over to where I am and Sam says his goodbyes to me and Alyssa. We watch as they get in the car a drive off. Both of the boys stick their hand out the window and wave. We wave back. This is going to be a great new start.


End file.
